The Most Beautiful
by youna06
Summary: Sometimes love is a slow build up. A RPTB-One shot songfic..hey, where are you going! It's just a songfic!


Disclaimer: Own no part of Gundam Wing or its characters. I am a firm  
Heero/Relena supporter, but I do dig Relena/Trowa and think the yaoi pairings are just WRONG! Not yaoi per se, just the hook up of Duo and Heero. Not gonna ever happen people!

  
  
  
**The Most Beautiful by youna06**

  
  
_ The most beautiful girl in the world  
could u be the most beautiful girl in the world  
It's plain 2 see-u're the reason God made a girl  
_  
Another birthday and he didn't show. Well, not that they saw him much anyway. I wasn't surprised or that upset by it. Heero was Heero. I knew by her too bright eyes though that she was hurt. She had loved him for years and he had dangled her heart on a string just as long. Only this year had he had the balls to finally tell her he didn't love her and never would. She was crushed. I wasn't. I knew she would want to see him even if he didn't return her feelings. Still, life went on. Even so, Relena smiled genuinely happy to see her friends. With life so busy, she didn't get to see everyone like she wished. So this birthday was another reason to get together and catch up. I could tell she missed us all. She gave everyone in attendance huge hugs for greetings.

_when the day turns into the last day of all time I can say.  
I hope u are in these arms of mine  
and when the night falls before that day I will cry  
I will cry tears of joy cause after u all one can do is die  
could u be the most beautiful girl in the world  
It's plain 2 see-u're the reason God made a girl  
  
_God, how long had I loved her? I don't know when, but seeing that innocent face daily became all important to me. I was just her body guard, yet we were friends also. Even the lowliest worker was treated with the utmost respect. That was just her personality.  
_  
how can I get through days when I can't get through hours.  
Oh no-I can try but when I do I see u and I'm devoured  
who'd allow a face 2 be soft as a flower  
I could bow and feel proud in the light of its power_

Our eyes met many times that evening. She blushed a lovely shade of red and I couldn't help but muse again about how attractive she was. I made sure to not gaze at her too long in front of curious, prying eyes.  
_  
could u be the most beautiful girl in the world  
It's plain 2 see-u're the reason God made a girl  
and if the stars ever fell one by one from the sky  
I know mars could not be 2 far behind  
cuz baby, this kind of beauty has got no reason 2 ever be shy  
cuz honey, this kind of beauty is the kind that comes from inside_

When gifts came around, she giggled and joked with her guests. She always complimented and never made anyone feel inferior for not being able to afford anything expensive. Duo being a prime example. The highly inappropriate bath oils he gave her had many in the room gasping in shock.

Well, with a name like Oil of Ecstasy it was no wonder. Zechs had gotten particularly pissed about the gift, but Relena just waved him off and laughed. Actually laughed until she cried, stunning most in the room. Many had never seen the Vice Foreign Minister so casual and relaxed. Only her close friends ever saw the real Relena, so they knew she would enjoy the humor.

"I love it. Thank you, Duo." Relena had giggled. She had jokingly shook up the obscenely large reddish bottle before walking over to the long haired pilot and giving him a hug and kiss. Hilde, Duo's girlfriend had smacked the back of his head in retaliation and the entire room laughed.

That was Relena. A class act. I loved her so. We all did.  
_  
could u be the most beautiful girl in the world  
It's plain 2 see-u're the reason God made a girl..._

Quatre gave her a diamond tennis bracelet. No surprise there. Not many individuals could match Quatre's bank account. Zechs gave her a necklace belonging to their deceased mother. My heart melted when she started crying over it. She immediately put it on and the siblings shared a look that had so much meaning. I understood though. After finally finding my sister again, Cathy, I knew how they felt about one another. 

Noin gave her clothing, Hilde and Sally both bought her things she secretly loved like DVD's and books. Wufei reluctantly gave her a silk Chinese robe in her favorite color pink. He hated pink. Many in our small circle teased her over it and her love of that particular color and she blushed. We had her there and she knew it, especially since she was even wearing a long pale pink dress that evening.  
_  
The most beautiful girl in the world  
could u be the most beautiful girl in the world  
It's plain 2 see-u're the reason God made a girl_

I didn't give her my gift in front of everyone. No one questioned me about it, but I knew they were curious. No, my gift would be private. It was just for Relena and her only. God, when will this party ever end?

After four hours of dinner, cake and drinks and socializing, they finally left. I couldn't wait. I pulled her aside and told her to meet me in her den when everyone had gone. She gave me a curious look, but readily agreed. I knew we both knew what was going to happen. When they all went home, even my friends who I was close to, I was thrilled. Hell, The housekeeping staff was barely out of the room before I pounced.

"Trowa, what did you have to-" Relena began. Before she could even finish her sentence, I was there. She was suddenly in my arms. Our lips touched and her eyes fluttered shut. It was magic. Damn her, it was wonderful...

His lips, smooth and firm, pressed against her with the utmost restraint. He gripped her waist and pulled her onto her toes. When she didn't pull away, he deepened the kiss. She opened her lips to him slowly, allowing him access. The touch of his tongue made her dizzy as pleasure and wariness battled within her. His chest crushed her breasts, his body enveloped hers with unfamiliar heat.

"Trowa." Relena gasped, stunned by the sensation of being kissed.

"Happy birthday." I replied. I reached in my back pants pocket and pulled out a white ring box. I inwardly smiled when a look of weariness crossed her face at the box.

"It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. I love you, I adore you and someday I'll make you mine completely. That's a promise." I said it and I meant it, Someday she would be mine. I'd marry this girl.

_when the day turns into the last day of all time I can say.  
I hope u are in these arms of mine  
and when the night falls before that day I will cry  
I will cry tears of joy cause after u all one can do is die  
could u be the most beautiful girl in the world  
It's plain 2 see-u're the reason God made a girl  
_  
I slipped the ring on her ring finger. It wasn't overly large diamond or as expensive as she was probably use to, but it was from the heart. And I knew she felt that when she blushed at me and leaned up and kissed me on my chin.

_  
could u be the most beautiful girl in the world  
It's plain 2 see-u're the reason God made a girl..._

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**And to the sexist piece of meat in the world-Prince or the Artist formally known as Prince. ^_^**_  
_

  



End file.
